


Red Strings, tying us Forever

by YuMe89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: [1]And proud, if this was really a prank.[return to text][2]You guessed right, Fate wanted to see their reunion.[return to text]





	1. Some say it's just a Coincidence...

The thing about Demons is, they can't cry, like Angels or Humans do, they're just physically not capable doing so. So, when Aziraphale told Crowley at the Pavillion, that it's over and they had never been friends, Crowley just wanted to be able to sit in a corner and cry about it. He had asked him twice, to leave all this behind and stay together, but his Angel didn't want to leave Earth behind without a fight. Then Aziraphales bookshop burned down and Crowley lost all hope finding him, he was sure, that his Angel was already dead.

In a nostalgic fit, he took the only book with him, that hadn't already turned to ash. Maybe he could get a good laugh reading a few of her Prophecies, before going up in flames himself. [1]

As earlier stated, crying wasn't an option. So, instead he drank. A lot. So much so, that he had to sober up two times already. 

And then Aziraphale turned up as ghostly figure, at the Pub he had been drinking away his sorrows and all the hurt disappeared. New found hope, that they could run off together dissolved too, as Aziraphale told him, where he had to go and that he wouldn't stay with Crowley.

The Serpent considered not going, but those annoying feelings he got, everytime he thought about his Angel or saw him, convinced him to help his friend.

Fast forward to the whole Armaggedon shebang.

  


Adam had separated Madam Tracy and Aziraphale and the way Crowley and him seemed to look at each other, didn't go unnoticed by Gabriel. Aziraphale and Crowley talked, like an old married couple and even the Archangel wasn't as uninformed as one might think. [2]

So instead of waiting a few days, to find an acceptable punishment for such treason, he summond his sword and striked Aziraphale once in the back. [3]

Now discorporated a second time within a few hours, his empty body fell into Crowleys arms and he hovered above himself. [4] The shock was evident on Crowleys face, mouth gone slack and without his glasses, everyone could see his shattered look. What no one expected, were tears, that fell from Crowleys eyes. 

"No...", was all he could manage, broken voice whispering.

 _"Crowley."_ , the discorporated Angel said, in the most tender way he ever had in all six millenia they have known each other. 

He looked small, on his knees, crying, with Aziraphales body in his arms. The blond Angel touched Crowleys cheek, it was not more than a whisper of cold. 

"Enough! You are a disgrace, a pathetic excuse for an angel! Just die already.", screamed Gabriel, angry and kind of disheveled with rage. His sword shone blue and he smote Aziraphales discorporated figure, turning him into a million little white lights, who flew up to Heaven or rather the stars. 

"Not only fratenizing with the enemy, oh no, turning him into a bastardized version of a demon.", he ranted on. His violet eyes still full of fury. 

Crowley watched those little lights disappear and knew, either way, no matter what happened next, he didn't want to be here anymore. He laid his friends body down gently and took Aziraphales flaming sword, stood up and motioned towards Gabriel, who looked too smug for an angel.

Gabriels sword still shone blue-ish and the moment he striked at Crowley, the demon let go of Aziraphales sword on purpose, he just wanted to look like a threat. [[5}For a second, he saw himself dying, then he felt his discorporated body dissolving. 

Crowley turned into a million little black lights and to no ones surprise, followed Aziraphales. 

One might think they were on their way up to Heaven, but to be true, no one knew where they went exactly. 

"Stop!", growled Adam. Not quite as intimidating as he would have liked[6], but it seemed to work. Gabriel lost his smug grin instantly. Awaiting what the Anti-Christ might want to say.

"I don't like you. You need to go away.", he said and Gabriel vanished instantly. Beelzebub laughed and got Adams attention, not a second later Beelzebub was gone too.

"Adam...what did you do?", Anathema asked concerned. "I made them go away. They won't bother anyone ever again." To hear those words from an eleven year old boy, was terrifying and creepy. 

"Those two dying...it isn't right.", he murmured. "You can't bring them back.", said Pepper. "Yes, no, I could, but they would die again either way. But what if...", he closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. He looked up and followed black and white lights falling down, somewhere in London. He smiled. That should do. 


	2. ...Others know it's Fate

A blonde teenage girl walked down the street, simultaniusly reading a book about Angels. She was faszinated of all those old books and storys. Between her studies for school and her being an altar girl wasn't much time to read. Her father was a priest of the local church. 

She forgot to look up, just a few seconds and ran straight into a light post. In a whirlwind of long blond hair and tartan, she fell down and landed hard on her backside. "Ouch."

A girl leaning against the wall to her right, smoking a cigarette laughed out loud. Long auburn hair, fashionable sunglasses, clad in all black and wearing an inverted cross as pendant. "That was funny, can you do it again? Made my day. Honestly."

"You're mean."-"And you totaled your book, I'm afraid." Shock was evident on her face, as she tried to find all the pages, but the wind took a few away, before she could reach them.

"Oh no...", she was on the verge for tears. "...my book.", she stood up and made her way to one of the wayward pages. "Oi, what's your name, Blondie?", murmured the redhead around her cigarette, watching the smaller girl picking up some of the pages. 

"Not that it's any of your business, you mean person, but my name is Alana." "Nice, I'm Celeste.", she said and held out her hand. Alana took it. Celestes sunglasses had made their short way down her nose and the moment their hands met, brownish-blue collided with honey.

"Do I know you?", Alana whispered, feeling a strange familiar pull towards this girl. "I am certain you don't, but..."-"...Yeah, I feel it too." Celeste held out her other hand, a few of Alanas bookpages saved. "Here, I couldn't catch them all, but I thought you might want them anyways..."

Pure joy spread over Alanas face and she hugged Celeste at once. "Thank you, thank you! That was very kind of you." The redhead was shellshocked and petted Alanas head awkwardly. 

"T'was nothing...", she said, unsure how to deal with this. 

Alana let go of her and beamed happily up at the kind goth girl. "So, what do you do for fun, other than reading old books and walking into light posts?", Celeste asked. "Uhm...I help my father at church. And I like dancing, but I'm not very good at it...You?" "Other than reminicing in the pain of others and stealing? I like tarot. Do you know Alastair Crowley cards? I could tell your future, if you like.", Celeste said, smiling slightly and fumbling with her silver snake ring. 

"Occult? I don't know about witchcraft...my parents won't like that.", Alana said with a little sadness in her voice. Celeste smirked. "They don't need to know about it.", she winked and Alana smiled too. "You mean like a secret?", she said in a hushed voice, Celeste couldn't help it and laughed out loud. "Yes, like a secret, just between you and me.", she confirmed. Alana smiled softly to herself. "I'd like that. I've never had secrets before."

Celeste put her arm around Alana as they walked. "Oh, that is about to change, I promise you."

Not far from them, on the other side of the road, Fate smiled at both of them. It had been a long time ago, that she bond those two together. Now, to get the chance for a second time, was just brilliant. Their Souls belonged together. Heaven, Hell, God, they could suck it. She knew better. And the more time passed, those two would figure out, who they had been before. Their reunion was going to be great. 


	3. When We Meet Again

Lower Tadfield was long since just a visiting point for Adam Young to go and see his parents. He lived and worked in London, still with Dog by his side, who already outlived any other pet he knew. Today being his twentyseventh birthday, he was on his way to his favorite Pub, to meet up with Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale. 

Even though he saw Pepper more often than not at work, he still felt overwhelming happiness to be the Them again. Brian worked odd hours, if he did have a legal job and Wensleydale had always paperwork to do, as he was in fact an accountant. 

He crossed the street, as he suddenly felt a strange pull towards an alley. At first he was going to ignore it, reminded of something that had happened over fifteen years ago. Come to think of it, on this day, today it would be sixteen years. 

Against his better judgement, he went to the alleyway and peered inside. 

"No, I'm not doing this!", he heard a girl say. "Come on, it will help if you pull it up.", another voice said, probably a friend of her. He furrowed his brow. These girls had a strange conversation. He leaned over one of the garbage cans and saw two teenage girls, one pulled the others skirt up slightly as they stood facing each other. 

"For the last time, Celeste, I'm not a _slut_!", the blond girl said, outraged and pulled her tartan skirt back down. "Suit yourself.", said the other, who lit up a cigarette. This felt strangely familiar. Adam still watched them, as the auburn haired girl, Celeste, offered the other one her cigarette.

"This was not a good idea. What if any of our parents friends see us? They will ground me until I'm thirtyfive!", the blonde rambled. "They won't and you know why? Because we won't be able to get in there, as long as you look like a fu-frigging child, Alana."

Alana pouted. "But what if they do? I won't be able to talk to you, ever again.", she sounded sad and looked down. The redhead stroked a few waywards strands off Alanas face and lifted her chin up a bit, with her finger, to make her look up.

"They won't.", she said softly, as if in slowmotion, she manouvered her cigarette between Alanas lips. "And neither Heaven, nor Hell could stop me from talking to you. Your parents won't see what hit them." Alana seemed to take a drag of off the cig, not the first time too, because she didn't cough. "Now, be a good girl and show off those legs, so we can get in there and get drunk off our ass." This time, Alana didn't shove the other girls hands away, as she arranged her skirt to make it look shorter. 

Adam felt like a pervert watching this, but at the same time the _Heaven and Hell_ part striked him all too familair again. He looked at Celeste intendly, then at Alana and he gasped. Could those two really be Crowley and Aziraphale?

How on earth was it possible, that he ran into those two after all this time had passed? He could barely remember what he had done as a kid, but it came all back to him.

The moment he looked up again, because it was too quite, both teenagers stared at him. They must have heard his gasp. "Uhm...", he said eloquently, a distinct memory of Newt coming back to him and he rolled his eyes. "Pervert, give us your money!", the girl, he assumed was Crowley, said. Alana, who is definitely Aziraphale wore a scandalized expression. "You can't go around calling people 'Perverts'!", she said and gave Celeste a small pat on her arm, what quite possibly should have been a hit. "Shush! We need money, Blondie!", she hissed and now Adam can't not see it clear as day. 

Come to think of it, if you knew, it was kind of funny. So he laughed. "Nah, not gonna happen.", he said. "You are underage and won't be able to get into whatever club you wanted to go." "See! Let's just go home...", whispered Alana. "No.", was Celestes response.

"Just give us some money or I'm telling everyone you touched me inappropriately.", the redhead tried again. "Are you really willing to go there? Just to be clear, over there is a camera. Everyone can see, I didn't get whithin a 10 foot radius of you.", Adam said, completely unimpressed.

"Why are you watching us?", came the curious voice of Alana. Adam didn't know what to say to that. "I wasn't really watching, that sounds more creepy than it actually was. Uh..."

"Try to explain.", Celeste crossed her arms over her chest and raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "This will sound crazy if I do...", he said. "Go on.", was his answer.

"So, sixteen years ago, on this day, an angel and a demon were killed by another angel and I witnessed it. I even brought them back, so they could live a normal live...", as Adam said those words aloud, he already regret it.

"Did you do Meth?", Celeste asked him, without any hint of sarcasm. "Hush, I think...he's telling the truth.", Alana said, taking a few steps up to Adam.

"Are you crazy? Of course a Methhead thinks he's telling the truth! One even ate someones face in Florida!", said the redhead and held onto Alanas arm. "No, I mean, I know he tells the truth, but...I don't know how to explain.", the blond said. 

"Alana, how long have we been friends? Three years! This dude is completely mental.", she said, pulling her best friend towards her. "No, that's not right...we have been friends for over six-thousand years...", she said, her face looked as if she was in some kind of daze.

If Adam had known, that they would end up in some kind of catatonic state, he would have just stayed quiet.

"Six-thousand-what the actual **fuck**?! Are you even listening to yourself? Is this contagious? Or is this some prank? For the record: It's not funny!", Celeste seemed paniced and a bit terrified.[1]

"You had a Bentley and all we heard was Queen in there.", Alana seemed to remember her whole life as an Angel. Tears welled up in Celestes eyes. "This is creepy, please stop.", she said in an unnatural small voice. But she didn't mean the things Alana said, she meant the flashes of memories she got, while her friend said this. 

"I'm sorry Celeste, but it is true. Your name was Crowley and hers was Aziraphale.", Adam said. Seconds of silence turned into minutes. The Ex-Anti-Christ didn't know how long they stood in that dimly lit alley. He knew his friends waited in the pub, but he couldn't leave now.

Celeste made a sound, as if she came up for air, after diving in the sea. She looked at Alana and gripped her. "I lost you. You were dead!", she said, it sounded heartbreaking, Adam bit his lip. Usually he wasn't exposed to so many emotions. "I'm sorry.", Alana said, holding onto Celeste. "But why did he kill you?" Celeste looked down, breaking their eyecontact. "I wanted him to. This feeling on Earth, without you. I hated it. I knew if I couldn't stand a few seconds, there was no way I could endure Eternity."

She dared to look back and was met with a fond smile, something so utterly Aziraphale, that no one could deny it. "You found me.", she said. Celeste laughed, despite her teary gaze. "You landed right before me on your ass, T'was kinda hard to miss."

Alana touched Celestes face, the same way Adam recognized, as the day they both died. "Even as a human, you still cause trouble and try to tempt people."-"Yeah, well, you're still a holy booknerd." They both laughed and leaned their forheads together. 

Adam took a few steps back. Leaving both of them alone. As he turned around, a black woman smiled up at him. Her natural curls were beautiful, framing her face, but her smile was blinding.  
"Thank you.", she said sincere and turned away, as if to leave. He blinked and she vanished completely. [2]

Now, there was a story to tell the Them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]And proud, if this was really a prank. [return to text]  
> [2]You guessed right, Fate wanted to see their reunion.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] He won't fight for Hell and quite definitely not for Heaven. [return to text]
> 
> [2] I'm certain they watch Humans like TV and pick up some things here and there. Like Pornography is something, Humans are ashamed to be talking about with an audience.[return to text]
> 
> [3] Like the backstabbing bitch he was. [return to text]
> 
> [4] killed by a fellow Angel, in this case an Archangel even, meant, he couldn't go back to Heaven for a new body and remained on Earth. Would explain all those ghost sightings.[return to text]
> 
> [5] Yes, it was more like a suicide, than a fight. [return to text]
> 
> [6] His Anti-Christ voice long gone.[return to text]


End file.
